


What weighs more, guilt or a pound of feathers?

by SaviMatteo2810



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon sucks Techno is part of SBI here, Dismemberment, Dream is an asshole, I have no clue how the fuck medicine works just dont hurt me, I really said 'Fuck canon', Im sorry Phil I love you, No nice things for Philza Minecraft, Other, Phil literally gets his wings ripped off, Pretty graphic descriptions, Swearing, Techno is kinda traumatised as well as Tommy probably, Tommy is there kinda he's mentioned and it in one paragraph, You might hate Dream, cursing, i think, im bad with tags im so sorry, im not sure how to tag this, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviMatteo2810/pseuds/SaviMatteo2810
Summary: After deciding to keep Tommy's location a secret, Phil comes out two wings lighter.Or:Wingza angst wingza angst wingza angPlease read the tags-
Relationships: Cant find a relationship tag for Techno & Phil & Tommy, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	What weighs more, guilt or a pound of feathers?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Phil but i don't
> 
> I kinda forgot about Tommy until the end uh sorry
> 
> Not proud of the title please just
> 
> Please read the tags-

“I know you’re hiding him, Techno.”

Techno stared at the mask, the blank smile was almost taunting him, daring him to do something. It was strangely threatening, a smiling face while enemies were ripped to shreds.

“I have no clue what you are on about.”

Techno couldn't see it, but Dream’s cocky smile wavered. 

“Techno, if you just hand him over, I’ll let you and Phil go without harm, and I’ll never bother you again. This is the last time I am asking you.”

The two stared at each other, daring the other to make a move. Dream would not move, and Techno could not afford to. If he moved, Dream might find Tommy, and he might lose his brother- ... his leverage. His one chance to take down L’manberg could be gone in a matter of minutes. Making the first move wasn't an option right now.

He wished Phil was here.

Luckily, he didn't have to wish for long, as Phil walked through the door at that exact moment. He looked concerned, until he saw Dream, weapon poised, waiting for any sudden moves. His worried expression quickly became one of anger, as he whipped out his sword, eyes narrowing. Dream obviously heard him enter, as he spun around, shield raised, just blocking the hit that Phil threw his way. Now it was a two versus one, and Techno was perfectly fine with that. 

Unbeknownst to Dream, Tommy was under the very floorboards they were fighting on, trying to control his breathing. Every now and then a heavy step would cause dust to fall on him, making him even more anxious. The boy was sitting on his bed, looking up at the floor which was technically his ceiling. Every so often the footsteps would get closer to the ladder and trapdoor. If Dream found him down here, the masked man would not hesitate to kill him there and then. No chance of running or fighting back, he was trapped.

Phil and Techno were his only real hope right now.

Phil was growing tired after fighting for about ten minutes, Techno was getting more and more riled up, and Dream seemed to be mostly unscathed. Techno could hear the voices demanding the blood of Dream, urging him to kill the green bastard once and for all, encouraging him to kick the green man’s ass. He KNEW he could, so what could stop him?

Techno was very surprised when he was swiftly de-armed and thrown to the other side of the small house.

The pink haired man’s back collided with the wall, and his vision blanked for a moment, hearing a cry of ‘TECHNO!’. It must have been less than ten seconds, but when he could see again, Phil was being forced onto his knees by Dream, who had his own axe to the back of Phil’s neck.

Of course.

Dream knew he was getting aggravated, so he purposely didn't try to fight back as much, knowing Techno would get pissed and just run in. He was too predictable, and now Phil was in danger because of it.

“I’ll ask again.” Dream stated, bringing the axe away from Phil’s neck, but still poised to attack at any sudden moves.

“Where is Tommy?”

Techno swallowed, looking at Phil. The older man stared at deep red orbs with bright blue ones, with a look that said everything.

Dream couldn’t find Tommy, no matter what.

Techno frowned, looking back up at the masked man. Fucking coward can’t even face him properly, instead hiding his face from everyone while committing awful deeds.  
“Still won’t talk?” Dream sneered, Techno knew he was glaring. Dream’s hand shot out, and grabbed Phil’s left wing by the near tip. Phil winced as Dream pulled it back, and it twitched to try and get free from its captor, the right one subsequently flapping nervously.

“I’m not asking anymore. Last chance: Where is he?”

Telling Dream was still not an option. But Phil was in danger. What could he do? He so badly wanted to hand Tommy over and save Phil, but that was his brother! He so desperately wanted to just attack Dream right there, but he didn't really have any weapons, and he might die. If he handed Tommy over, Techno and Phil would be fucked. They would lose their leverage, and their youngest member of SBI. That, and Techno didn't think he could bear being the reason Phil loses another son. 

“He isn't here.”

He was so obviously lying, but Dream didn't care anymore. He pulled back the dark gray wing tighter, definitely past how it should bend. Phil had to stifle a shout at the strain, he would definitely feel that later.

“Okay… Well, don’t say I didn’t give you the options.”

Just like that, Dream yanked the wing back, as a strained cry caught in Phil’s throat. Techno’s eyes widened as Dream raised his own axe, and brought it down a few inches from where Phil’s wing met his back. 

The axe was dull from lots of use, chopping trees, in battles, and more. But, currently Techno was wishing he had sharpened it, because maybe Dream wouldn’t have to hack away at the muscle and bones to get anywhere in the wing. The crunch of bones filled the house, along with Phil’s strangled cries and pleads and begs for Dream to just let him go, but Dream held firm. Techno felt sick, like he was going to throw up right there, just because of the noises and the blood falling to the floor and the axe wasn't even halfway through yet!

Techno couldn't even move. By now tears were falling from Phil’s eyes, as he screamed, the axe coming down once more and he just wanted it to be over already! Dream seemingly got frustrated with the axe, and switched it out for his considerably sharper sword. Phil’s eyes widened ever more, if that was possible, as the sword came down, doing more damage than the axe did before. In fact it was only a matter of swings before Techno saw the wing be pulled away, disposed of to the side. 

To both of their horror, Dream quickly grabbed the right wing, and started hacking away at that one. 

“Dream, wait! Stop!” It was all Techno could do to call out to Dream, hoping maybe he would stop, but no such luck. Why wouldn't his body move?! He couldn't breathe properly, Phil was literally being dismembered as he thought and he couldn't even take a step forward.

The pleads for mercy fell upon deaf ears, and Dream was over halfway through, most of the bone having been shattered and cut through. The sword was placed back into the holster, and Phil had a small spark of hope, despite his tear ridden face. Was it over? Was the torment finally over?!

“Hey, Philza?” Dream leaned in close, smiling in a twisted way. His grip tightened once again on the wing, which was barely hanging on at this point. Phil’s breath caught in his throat, the spark fading just as quickly as it had arrived.

“Think fast!”

Dream smiled wider, as he pulled the wing down. The last few splinters of bone broke, and the skin held for a few moments, before dragging away a trail of flesh down to Phil’s lower back. Phil arched as he tried to scream again, but he found nothing could come out, unprepared for this excruciating trauma. He heard a thud behind him, and Dream kicked his back. Phil fell forwards, hands and knees slipping as he lay on the floor, the cold wooden floor. His back burnt in a way he had never experienced before, and he felt strangely light. His once white and blue overcoat was stained pink and purple, as he lay with his lower body in a pool of his own blood. It was all he could do to stay awake, and just try to breathe, tears mixing with his blood.

Dream didn't seem to feel any sympathy for the broken man. If he did, he did not show it. He looked at the two feathery wings, discarded behind him, laying useless. 

“You should have just told me where he was. Now, he had to pay the consequences. I did warn you.”

And with that, Dream left, no remorse in his voice, no apologies, nothing.

Techno finally felt his legs catch up with his brain, and he immediately ran over to Phil, who was so obviously in pain. “Phil, oh my god, Phil- I- I’m sorry, I-” He tried to help Phil up, but the man grunted in pain as soon as he tried to move him. 

“Sorry, Phil, this is gonna hurt.” Techno essentially forced Phil into a sitting position, before scooping up the shorter man in his arms, who cried out pitifully. He hurried over to the bed, trying to cause Phil as little pain as he could, before sitting him on the edge of the bed. The man looked exhausted, tears drying slowly on his cheeks. Techno, shaking, searched desperately through his chests for a healing potion. He tried not to look at the wings in the room that used to belong to his father. He tried to ignore the blood on his chest and hands.

That red potion was the best thing he had ever seen. He grabbed a couple rolls of bandages while he was there, and promptly sat next to Phil, eyeing the bloody wounds. He ripped off his own overcoat, that didnt fucking matter, and poured part of the potion onto the cloth. He didn't know how much blood Phil had lost, it was usually Phil patching him up, not the other way around, but he did know he had to close the wounds. So he pressed the cloth onto the stubs, Phil hissing slightly. The potion did it’s magic, and the wounds started healing up slowly. 

“Y-You know he took your axe, right?”

The weak voice made Techno sigh. Here Phil was, literally had his wings cut off less than ten minutes ago, worrying about Techno’s fucking axe, the same axe which was used to cut off said wings. 

“The piece of shit can keep the axe for all I care. You’re more important than a piece of netherite shoved on a stick.”

Phil sighed as Techno pulled the cloth away, checking. The main wounds were definitely smaller by now, only leaking a few droplets of blood. Taking the cloth, , he ripped a new strip off it that wasn't blood soaked already, pouring the remainder of the potion onto it, before moving down to the strip of flesh that had been pulled away. As he did this, Techno eyed the outfit Phil was wearing.

“Yeah, your outfit is fucked.”

“As is yours.”

Techno grimaced as he helped Phil remove the uniform so he could get better access to the wounds. He’d have to make them new ones, or wash them a shit ton of times, and he didn’t know which one he would rather do.

“And probably the floor.”

The pink haired man huffed a laugh.

“So… how are you feeling?” Techno pulled the cloth away once more, deeming it closed enough to not let Phil bleed out overnight, throwing the cloth over his shoulder. He reached for the roll of bandages, and started slowly wrapping them around Phil’s torso.

“Light as fuck.”

Techno had to laugh at that one. “Well, that happens when you lose two very large wings. Seriously, those mother fuckers look heavy as hell, no clue how you carried those on your back twenty-four seven.”

Phil wouldn’t lie, it was god damn awkward with those things. Some days his back would just ache, and the wings seemed to have a mind of their own, twitching and shifting without him even wanting them to.

However, he still took a large amount of pride in those wings, he always had them on show, and thought they were the most amazing part of him. 

Remembering he didn't have them made him feel numb.

Techno obviously noticed this as he finished wrapping the bandage around Phil’s torso, mainly to hide the ugly stubs that remained, a constant reminded of the torture Phil had just been through. A wave of guilt washed over him.

“I’m sorry, Phil. I should have just done something, but I just stood there!”

Phil put a hand on Techno’s shoulder, smiling softly, but as Techno looked up at the blue orbs, he could see remorse and grief in them. No anger or bitterness, however.

“I know, but it isn’t your fault. If anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I didn’t fight well enough.” Phil shrugged, wincing as pain ran through his back.

“No, fuck that, actually, it’s Dream’s fault. He’s a bitch.” Techno spat, making a mental note to himself. He turned back to Phil.

“That shouldn't happen to anyone, Phil. No one should experience that, and it’s just not fair. It shouldn't have happened to you.”

“Techno. What’s done is done. We can’t change the past, so what good is just wishing we could? We need to move forwards and see what we can do next.”

Techno sighed, knowing Phil was completely right.

“I promise, Phil, that we will give Dream karma for what he did today. An eye for an eye, correct?” Techno looked Phil dead in the eye.

“A wing for an eye, more like.” Phil muttered, a small smile forcing it’s way onto his face. Techno chuckled slightly, before muttering “Oh, fuck…”

“What?”

“Tommy probably still thinks Dream is here or some shit.”

Explaining everything to Tommy might take a while, and they both already knew Tommy would blame himself. It runs in the family. But they knew he’d be okay.

At the end of it all, they would get Dream to pay.


End file.
